Response
by luckintheair04
Summary: Collaborated with Sophia Winchester: What the sodding hell? Why was the girl laughing? She should be moaning or gasping at what he was doing! Why wasn't she responding to the stuff other girls would literally turn in to goo for? Feeling his ego getting hurt, Malfoy attacked her slender neck. He pressed his lips at her smooth soft skin and sucked the sensitive spot. - ONESHOT


_**So here I am again with another one-shot, procrastinating again. Just to let you know again, this was collaboration with Sophia Winchester. She did a wonderful job role playing as Hermione. **_

_**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**_

* * *

Draco wasn't in a very pleasant mood. He was regretting coming to the Valentines Ball Hogwarts had hosted and regretting even more that he had asked whiny Pansy to go with him. Some how or the other he had managed to loose her and now he was making his way to the Slytherin common room to do something better.

That was when he saw something huddled by the wall, wrenching sobs escaping them. He moved closer to inspect what kind of animal would make such a gruesome sound when he noticed the tell-tale bushy hair that had been quite surprisingly nicely tied in to a high hairdo.

"Granger?" Malfoy said without realizing.

Hermione raised her head to look at the source of the voice. "Malfoy?" she asked feeling quite surprised that he would utter her name without malice. "What are you doing here?" she asked wiping the tears off her cheeks, forgetting to be snappy at her nemesis.

Malfoy debated whether to tell her to mind her own business or not. He settled for the latter.

"The dance just doesn't appeal me." Malfoy shrugged. "What happened to you?" He asked curiously, biting away a sneering comment seeing the girls red eyes. He never liked when people cried. Especially girls.

She raised her eyebrow "Since when do you care what happens to me?" she asked coldly and turned her eyes away from him.

"It's called curiosity, Granger. Ever heard of it? You, of all people, should know it." Malfoy said with a smirk.

Knowing he didn't have much to do when he get back to the common room, decided to entertain himself with the muggle-born. Even though she was a 'mudblood' (though he had begun to doubt that term) or an annoying know-it-all or Potthead's friend, he found her intriguing. She was one of the few people who were able to stand up to him and say something that witty enough for him to argue. He casually walked up to her and sat next to her, being sure to keep a space between them.

She looked at him for a moment and cleared her throat.

"Well, go on then...give me your best shot..." she said knowing what would follow. She was used to his insults and sarcastic comments and she really wasn't in the mood to argue.

Malfoy pretended to think even though he had a pretty good idea why. "I'd say it's either Weasel being insensitive or whoever your date is, been a moron." Malfoy said simply. "Am I right?"

She didn't expect him to actually get that close. Was it that obvious? "Well...McLaggen was my date, which was a truly horrid idea...and..." she suddenly stopped "Why am I even telling you this?"

"Because you want to let it out?" Malfoy said, mostly to himself, leaning his head against the wall. He had tons of things he would have wanted to let out so that he could lighten the load in his heart. "McLaggen's a right arse, anyone would tell you that. I'm not sure if you fell in to trance of stupidity to accept him as a date or if you had other motives."

She sighed realizing how right he was, about everything.

"I wanted to get on Ron's nerves...because he made me think he would be the one to invite me to the dance, and then he invited Lavender Brown instead..." she shook her head.

"My, my Granger. That almost sounds Slytherin of you." He smirked.

She half smiled and looked down at her butterbeer stained dress "I guess you weren't around to see how this happened..." she said "Lavender decided to give me a butterbeer shower when I tried to talk to Ron..."

"That bint has more drama than Shakespeare..." Draco muttered.

"Yep..." she agreed and sighed again "But it doesn't matter anymore..." she looked at him "And why did you invite Pansy if you are not into these kind of things?" .

"It's usually to fulfill expectations." He said between gritted teeth. Even when the war was over, he barely got any freedom. Now he wondered why he was telling this to Granger.

Of course, to let it out.

"So, how are you planning on spending the rest of this disastrous evening?"

"Bugging you." Malfoy said honestly. "You look like a right sight Granger." He said eyeing her up and down.

The corner of her lips quirked a bit. "Don't look at me like I'm a prey or something..." she said and looked at him pointedly.

Malfoy sniggered darkly.

"But you are." He whispered, closing up to her, deciding to play a game.

She raised an eyebrow watching him getting closer "What? Are you going to drink my blood or something?" she asked sarcastically but slightly laughed

Malfoy's side was now touching hers as he scooted next to her.

"You want me to?" He bluffed in a low voice, as he lowered his face near the crook of her neck, his breath hitting her skin.

She laughed again "Okay, I'm beginning to worry now!" she said trying to sound normal but shivered when she felt his breath on her skin. She wondered what would happen next, and what Ron and Harry would think if they saw her right now.

Draco drew back and looked at her. He fell to his knees and his hands on the cold floor, as he slowly crawled up to her.

"Don't you see Granger? I'm the predator, you're the prey. I've got you. You have no escape." He whispered, cornering her. He wasn't really planning to do anything to her. He just wanted to scare her a bit, or unnerve her or preferably undo her emotionally like all the other girls who became putty in his seductive presence. Now that would be waaaay more entertaining than the damned dance.

She laughed "Malfoy! Stop it!" she said and tried to get away but realized there was actually no escape. She looked straight into his eyes.

"Let me go." she said

Malfoy ignored it and brought his face next to hers, and nuzzled her hair. It smelled divine. He wondered when she would start getting uneasy. He growled against his throat for good measure.

She laughed again, feeling slightly ticklish. "You can't scare me, you know! Unless you become a werewolf or something!" she kept smiling.

_Damn Granger_. He usually had a wonderful affect on girls when he did this to them. He growled with frustration and then gently nipped her earlobe.

"Oh my god, Malfoy, stop it!" she said and laughed "I'm beginning to worry you're actually going to eat me!"

_What the sodding hell? Why was the girl laughing?_ She should be moaning or gasping at what he was doing! Why wasn't she responding to the stuff other girls would literally turn in to goo to? Feeling his ego getting hurt, Malfoy attacked her slender neck. He pressed his lips at her smooth soft skin and sucked the sensitive spot.

She definitely wasn't expecting that. "M...Malfoy?" she muttered but soon found herself enjoying what he was doing. "S...stop..." she muttered again. She didn't feel like laughing anymore.

_Ha!_ Malfoy felt his ego soar. But he didn't feel like stopping what he was doing. He had to make her moan with pleasure. And Merlin, it felt amazing doing it to her. He bit her there slightly, not too hard to hurt but enough to feel some thing. He drew himself closer to her and hovered his hand by her waist.

She closed her eyes enjoying his touch. She couldn't believe what was happening but for some reason she didn't react negatively. Without noticing she slightly moaned with pleasure. She placed her hands on his chest and a small part of her considered pushing him away. But she didn't.

Draco groaned himself when he heard her moan; now gripping her waist. He hadn't really planned to get this far but it was getting hard to stop. He drew his face from her neck a bit and saw the red mark on her skin. He gently licked it and he heard her purr with content. He kissed her jaw and then her chin and looked at her face.

Now unsure.

He had proved something, but he wanted to do more.

"I've got you Granger." He whispered and captured her lips.

She kissed him back with passion and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. Suddenly she felt the whole world changing, realizing what was actually happening. She stopped kissing him back and tried to push him away but failed.

"Don't ... stop.." He growled against her lips as he matched the passion she had showed, kissing her deeply. Somehow he managed to get her on his lap straddling him as he pulled her close that there was barely any space between them. She tasted intoxicating, felt amazing and he couldn't get enough.

She stopped struggling to get away and whished someone could show up. She tried not to think about how she loved what was happening. She pulled her face away for a moment and looked at him.

"Malfoy, stop it." she said steadily.

Malfoy did his best and pulled away. She looked breath taking, her hair askew, her lips slightly swollen and her eyes shining really bright.

"Why?" He asked, slightly angry.

She narrowed her eyes "I'm not a toy, you know, and you can't use me like that." she said and stood up

Malfoy gaped. Did she just snog him and walk away? This was an even harder blow to his ego. "What the hell are you talking about, Granger?" Malfoy asked. He stood up to tower over her

She looked up at him "This was wrong." she said and began to walk away.

Now that they both were standing Malfoy got a good look at her. Merlin, she was stunning. Weasley was delusional to ditch Granger.

"Didn't look like you were complaining though." Malfoy retorted, following her.

She didn't answer. He was right, but she just didn't want to admit it. As much as she'd love to just turn around and kiss him again she just kept walking and didn't look back.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." she said while heading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Now look who's using." Malfoy fumed. "Now that you feel better you... you... just get all bitchy again, huh?"

She stopped walking and turned around to face him, her eyes flashing.

"Now that I feel better?" she asked angrily raising her voice "So you think that now I feel better?"

She slapped him across the face "You know how I feel right now? I feel like a slut! Does that sound like a nice feeling to you?"

Malfoy was startled as white pain shot from his cheek. He blinked and his face hardened.

"Well, no wonder Weasley ditched you to Brown. You're such a prudish mudblood." He sneered out of anger.

There was a silence.

As soon as the words came out Malfoy regretted it, seeing the look on her face.

Hermione just looked at him for a moment. Soon tears streamed down her face before she quickly turned around and started walking away from him, her pace faster.

_Shit, shit, shit._ Malfoy cursed himself as he hurried to catch up at the retreating girl. He grabbed her hand and spun her to face him and pulled her close.

"Granger, dammit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said frantically, hating that she was so hurt by what he had said. Usually she didn't care and it made sense because she didn't care about what he thought. But tonight was different, _way_ different.

She struggled a bit in his tight grip. With no luck of getting away, she looked up and looked straight into his eyes as more tears streamed down her face.

She noticed something, something different.

He looked as if he had really regretted calling her a mudblood. There were pecks of regret all over his grey eyes.

"You mean it..." she whispered, feeling quite surprised.

"Yes, I mean it." He said fiercely. "And you're right, I can't-I can't expect you to be okay with kissing me, what with-with all the things I've done to you." Draco said, wiping the darned tears away from her face as he cupped her face. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He said solemnly

She frowned feeling unsure about what to do. She looked away for a moment and then back at him. She nodded.

"Okay..." she muttered "We'll talk in the morning."

He made her look at his grey, grey eyes. "...unless you want me to. Kiss you, that is. And probably...hang out with you." He said, his voice tinged with slight hope. How better could things get if she said yes? His pathetic life would be less boring with someone like Granger around. But then again, that was too much to hope for.

"I...I'm not sure..." she said. The way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. "Okay..." she finally said "I want you to be a part of my life Draco, I do..." she said realizing she had called him by his first name.

Draco blinked in slight disbelief. He drew her face near his, and held it close. He smiled a bit, hearing her say his name. His body was engulfed with shivers.

"We sound like we're exchanging vows, Granger." Malfoy joked.

She smiled "Don't be stupid Malfoy." she said and sighed. She slowly pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck

He gladly accepted the embrace, but this time he kissed her gently, slowly, pulling her flush against his body.

"And just to complete the 'vows', I do too." Malfoy murmured against her lips, with a slight smile. "I'm really sorry about what I said. You could never be a slut. Your heart's too pure." Malfoy said between kisses.

She felt her heart melting. Ron would never talk to her like that, she thought to herself. She stopped kissing him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet, Granger. I've done nothing to deserve any thanks." He said bitterly.

"You made me feel special..." she said and pulled away from him "Nobody has ever accomplished that before..."

Malfoy smiled. He leaned down and pecked her cheek. "If you say so, Granger." he said. "Did I mention you look stunning tonight?" He smirked.

She smiled and slightly blushed "Thank you Malfoy." she said and looked down.

"Though we're both sticky now." Malfoy grimaced at the butterbeer stains and he touched the material of his expensive robes.

"That's what you get for snogging me." Hermione scoffed.

"It was worth it." He automatically said. "You tasted like butterbeer."

Hermione could only smile. "I think I should be going...it's getting late..."

Draco hid his disappointment well. "Do want me to walk you to your common room?" He found himself asking.

She nodded "I'd love that." she said. They walked together, side by side, holding hands, all the way till the common room's entrance. She turned around to face him.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"Are you- would your friends be knowing... about us?" He asked, knowing that a duel wouldn't be far off if so.

She thought about it for a moment. "You know what? I think there's no use in keeping it a secret. You were there for me when no one else was... In your own special way..." she said and smiled "Everything's going to be fine." she said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Malfoy took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you." he was about to leave when he spied the mark he had given her on the neck. He smirked. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her close and lowered his face to lick the spot.

"You might want to hide that." He said in a low voice, his face close to hers. He felt her shiver.

"Thanks for reminding me." she said with a giggle. She forced herself to pull away from him and entered the common room waving a goodbye before closing the door.

Draco stuck his hands in to his pockets and made his way to his own common room thinking up new ways to make Hermione Granger react like this evening.

* * *

_**So I would really appreciate if you have any comments to make! and I think Sophia might like to hear your thoughts too ;-)**_


End file.
